i Love Anime
by Maknaeaddict
Summary: aku hanya menonton, itu lucu ,tapi agak aneh sih. Tapi itu anime, aku suka anime. Semua anime itu bagus, ya terutama film itu jongup,18 tahun, 'sudah dewasa'


I Love Anime

.

.

.

.

.

Cast: BAP member, EMILY (fans)

Author: maknaeaddict

RATING: T+

GENRE: Humor gaje /?

Summary: aku hanya menonton, itu lucu ,tapi agak aneh sih. Tapi itu anime, aku suka anime. Semua anime itu bagus, ya terutama film itu^_^ jongup,18 tahun, 'sudah dewasa'

Disini aku ngawur bikin judul itu(?) Yang lewat diotak yaudah tulis aja jadi judul itunya xD gatau sebenernya cerita kek gimana ini wkwk.

* * *

Jongup sibuk bermain dengan tabnya, menonton sesuatu. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan hal hal pribadi mereka, karna mereka tumben mendapat waktu senggang. Jadwal yang padat membuat mereka tidak sempat melakukan kesenangan secara pribadi. Zelo sangat penasaran dengan jongup, apa yang sedang ditontonnya hingga dia tidak menoleh noleh.

"Hyung, sedang menonton apa?" Zelo berusaha mengintip dengan kepalanya yang panjang  
"Ini...-aahh!" jongup mempause gamenya dan mencubit pipi zelo "sana kau main saja dengan hyungmu" jongup kembali ke layar kaca tabnya  
"Kau kan hyungku"  
"maksudku, hyung yang lain. Ah sudah sudah aku mau lanjut menonton"  
"sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini, biasanya hanya senyum gigi kelinci yang keluar jika kutanya sesuatu" ujar zelo berjalan ke himchan sambil mengusak poninya.

Himchan sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang baru beberapa hari ini mendownload aplikasi kamera baru. Dia sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya untuk di upload ke twitter dan instagram pribadinya. Membagi gambar terbarunya kepada para babyz yang haus akan updatean BAP.

"Hyung, aku mau ikut foto" zelo duduk disebelah himchan  
"Ah! Zelo-ssi! Andwae~~ aku mau foto sendiri saja, jangan mengganggu! Sana sana" himchan mendorong badan zelo dan memukul mukul bokong zelo  
"Ya hyung aku pergi, tapi jangan pukul bokongku yang seksi ini!"  
"mwo?! Seksian juga milikku!" Katanya sambil menepuk nepuk bokongnya. Zelo menendang bokong himchan dengan kaki panjangnya.

Zelo berjalan ke dapur, dia melihat daehyun dan youngjae sedang berduaan di dapur sambil memakan cheesecake yang baru dibeli tadi sebelum kembali kedorm.

"Hyung aku mau" zelo berdiri di kursi dan membuka mulutnya sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya  
"Shireo! Mana punyamu?!" Daehyun memeluk cheesecake tersebut  
"aku tidak beli kan hyung hehe" dengan wajah innocentnya zelo  
"Ya! Kalau tidak beli ya sudah tidak ada jatah!"  
"Daehyun-aah~~ jangan seperti itu, beri saja sedikit!"  
"Baiklah sedikit" daehyun menyuapi secuil cake kepada zelo  
"ya! Hyung masa sedikit seperti ini!"  
"kau mau tidak?!" Daehyun menyuapi dirinya sendiri  
"Mau, tapi lagi, lebih banyak!"  
"Kau beli saja sendiri kalau mau lebih banyak" youngjae memukul kening zelo.

Zelo pergi setelah mendapat secuil cheesecake dari daehyun dan youngjae, dia duduk depan tv sambil menonton acara tidak jelas. Ingin sekali zelo bermain dengan yongguk hyung tapi, dia terlalu sibuk di studio pribadinya. Jadi, zelo hanya terdiam di depan tv dengan bosan."AKU BOSAAAAAANNNNNN" ujar zelo sambil berteriak dan disambut dengan teriakan teriakan hyungnya agar dia diam dan tidak berisik. Zelo berusaha mencari kesibukan tapi tetap saja berujung kebosanan, hingga akhirnya zelo tertidur tergeletak di ruang tengah dengan papan skater, ipod yang menyala dan psp yang menyala juga di sekelilingnya. Daehyun menyeret zelo ke kamarnya dan menghempaskannya begitu saja dikasur.

* * *

"Kami akan mengambil 6 babyz yang beruntung ke atas panggung dan mengobrol dengan kami disini seusai acara konser" ujar yongguk yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris dari para penggemar penggemarnya, yongguk memang senang sekali membuat fanservice. Dipilih lah 6 yeoja yang beruntung untuk M&G with BAP setelah konser ini.

"Buat babyz yang lain, jangan sedih ne. Bukan berarti hari ini adalah hari burukmu, karna tidak dapat dipilih oleh kami. anggap saja ,Hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang masa karna bisa bertemu kami dan melihat kami konser! Semoga hari ini kami menghibur babyzdeul semua dan selamat tinggal, hati hati dijalan dan salam kepada orang tua kalian" ujar yongguk dan BAP membungkukan badannya 90° selama beberapa detik.

Lalu BAP berubah haluan mengurus 6 babyz yang beruntung "selamat sekali lagi kepada kalian karna sudah terpilih sebagai lucky fans" semua bertepuk tangan "sebaiknya kita duduk disini dan berbincang bincang" beberapa saat kemudian datanglah snack snack untuk 12 orang tersebut.

* * *

Mereka semua saling bercerita kehidupan masing, berfoto bersama dan melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan atmosfernya berubah seperti mereka adalah teman lama yang berkumpul kembali disini.

"Jongup oppa~ kau kan sangat interesting dengan jepang, kau pasti suka kan dengan anime? Ya kan ya kan? Aku otaku hehe" ujar salah satu fans berat jongup dari US. Emily.  
"Oh ne, aku suka sekali dengan kartun"  
"Saat kau bertanya tentang jepang, kartun dan dance. Maka jawaban jongup akan terdengar masuk akal"  
Semua tertawa dengar celetukan dari youngjae  
"Jadi, oppa suka kartun apa?"  
"aku suka hatsu inu" ujarnya polos sambil mengeluarkan gigi kelincinya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sipit.  
"Wait a minute, hatsu inu? Bukannya itu kartun hen-"  
"iya itu kartun lucu sekali,ada 12 episode. Aku sudah tonton semua, tapi agak... hehe"  
Emily masih terdiam dengan pupilnya yang membesar dan menganga.  
"Oppa... kau tau h-e-n-t-a-i?"  
"oh ya, itu genrenya hentai hehe"  
semua hening mendengar jawaban dari jongup, yongguk tidak percaya adiknya yang paling polos sudah menonton film yang tidak tidak. Himchan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Omo, jongup sudah dewasa" ujar emily dengan wajahnya berubah menjadi tersenyum  
"Apa? Kenapa?" Jongup terdiam sekarang, menggaruk garuk kepalanya.  
"Jadi, kemarin hyung tidak memberitahuku hyung sedang nonton apa, itu hyung sedang menonton hen to the tai?" Ujar zelo, jongup mengangguk pasti dan BANGGA.  
"Jongup, hentai itu.. yadong" ujar yongguk perlahan  
"OMO! KAU SERIUS HYUNG?" jongup langsung shock saat mendengar yongguk.  
"Ne oppa, hatsu inu film hentai yang terkenal, aku saja tau. Tapi tidak menontonya" ujar emily  
"Jadi selama ini aku menonton film yadong?" Jongup masih dalam keadaan shock luar biasa.  
"Ya hyung ya! Omo omo!" Zelo menutup matanya dan bersembunyi dibalik badan himchan

"Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak apa apa kan menonton itu? Aku sudah dewasa, aku hanya menonton dan tidak mempraktekannya, lagipula itu lucu. Itu kan anime, aku suka anime. Semua anime itu bagus, ya terutama film itu" semua orang tertawa mendengar jawaban jongup

* * *

Stelah hari itu semua tampak tenang lagi, jongup meminta kepada emily dan 5 babyz lainnya untuk merahasiakan perihal tersebut. Saat itu, Zelo tengah bermain dengan ponselnya, jongup membuka lagi film itu. Dia menontonnya di youtube, setiap video yang disuka oleh jongup, akan otomatis ke share ke twitter. Tidak sengaja jongup memencet like video itu, dia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Kebetulan, himchan sedang menjelajah ditwitter

"Jongupppiiieeee~~~ sepertinya kau dalam masalah besarrrr~~~~" ujar himchan dengan keras  
"Oh my~~~~ ada yang sedang menonton hatsu inu season 2 nampaknya" ganggu yongguk dari luar pintu  
"Bagaimana kau tahu hyung?!" Jongup memeriksa tabnya, dia mengira ada penyadap.  
"Jadi season 2 sudah keluar?" Ganggu himchan  
"Hehe... ne hyung" jongup kembali menonton  
"Aku tidak akan melarangmu menonton film itu, tapi sedikit berhati hatilah. Youtube mu ke synckron dengan twitter. Sepertinya babyz diluar sedang..."  
"menggila!" Ujar himchan teriak histeris  
"OMOOOOO?! BAGAIMANA INI HYUNG? APA KAU SERIUS HYUNG? HYUNG TOLONG AKU HYUNG! HYUNG!"  
semua hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku jongup yang berubah menjadi histeris saat ditau video yang tidak sengaja ke like ke synckron ke twitter.

Mention at twitter.  
-oppa, are you seriously watching hentai?ouo  
-oppa now growing up so fast, how mature my baby jongup now!:')  
-Omg, thats so manly dude!  
-im speechless  
-lets make a baby oppa kkkkk^^v  
-Emily: now i dont have to keep the secret kkk, everyone know just by your fault kkkk... you're so cute oppa, love you.

End

* * *

ah mian ya kalo ffnya gaje /? ini sebenernya ff lama tapi baru di share hehe. ditunggu reviewnya /chu/? xD


End file.
